Enemies, Friends, More?
by potential grape
Summary: Freddy hates Katie. Katie can't stand the sight of Freddy. Will things be changing anytime soon? highly unlikely. but then again...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: if you don't like, don't read and don't flame. Thanks.

Disclaimer: School of Rock belongs to me. I WISH.

--------------------

Oh snap. Sheila was crying again.

Katie tiredly pushed herself up with her elbows and attempted to get the bright numbers on her alarm clock into focus. It was FOUR in the morning. She already had already gotten up at one to feed her, play with her and sing her to sleep, which she hadn't until three, and here she was, wailing loudly just one hour later.

Katie sighed as she rubbed her eyes and walked over to the neighboring room to check on Sheila, pain shooting up her legs with every step that she took. Damn, her muscles hurt so badly.

She walked into Sheila's room, the blinding yellow of the room's walls practically shining as brightly as Sheila's personality. Figuratively speaking, of course.

She took her bubbly one year old sister out of her bed and sat on Sheila's bed, which creaked under her weight, placing Sheila comfortably on her lap. Katie looked at the tattered blanket her little sister was forced to sleep under every night.

She felt guilty that her sister had to sleep in such bad conditions every night. She tried to earn and save up some money, but she still couldn't afford a proper blanket. That extra bed had always been there and it was the only available space for Sheila to sleep on.

Katie took out Sheila's favorite teddy bear and let her cuddle it, while singing her to sleep again.

--------------------

The faint sound of her alarm clock echoed through the empty house. Katie shot up as though the bed had burnt her, and looked down to see Sheila tucked away safely in her bed, holding her teddy bear tight, squishing its face into her collar bone.

She managed to take a shower, throw on her usual pair of black jeans and pull her huge dark blue sweatshirt over her CBGB tank top, all in seven minutes. She pulled on her socks, her old worn black track shoes, and grabbed her school bag along with the house key on the way out.

'KATIE!' an extremely loud and high-pitched voice woke her up for the fourth time that morning. She slowly raised her head off her desk and glared at Summer for screeching in her ear.

Unfazed by the evil eye Katie was giving her, summer rambled on about the sleepover the band would be having at Dewey's new house.

'Whoa, whoa, wait. What sleepover? And Dewey has a new place?'

Summer sighed. 'Where have you been this past year? We've always had band sleepovers once a month! Remember the one at Marta's last month? Oh no, wait, you didn't come, did you? By the way, you still haven't told me why you…'

Katie tuned out of Summer's blabbering and picked at the eraser dust on her table, probably left there from the previous days' class. She had not gone to the previous three sleepovers as she had to stay at home to take care of Sheila. That was when it all started. Her lack of sleep, her deteriorating friendships, all the stress of taking care of the house…

As suddenly as it had come, Summer's loud, annoying voice stopped as their teacher, Mrs. Webber walked briskly into the classroom and greeted them.

--------------------

-LUNCH-

'KATIE! KAAATIEE!'

_Oh god, no._

Marta ran up to her, as she had done every morning, and began the grueling process of persuading Katie to join the cheerleading team again.

'Marta, you've been bugging me about this for the whole of this year, what makes you think that I'll be joining that stupid team of preps anytime soon?'

'Come on! It'll be loads of fun!' Marta's voice had grown to become quite screechy, due to her frequent squealing and screaming during cheerleading practices. The band had somewhat ignored the fact that one of the backup singers from their ROCK band had turned into a semi-prep, but Dewey had developed a certain dislike for Marta because of it.

Katie grabbed her filled tray of cafeteria food while ignoring Marta and sat down at the school of rock's 'official eating table'. The band had become very widely-known after their first battle of the bands and their popularity had grown steadily over the past four years.

All the band members, roadies, and groupies were already seated at the table and Katie's heart sank as she realized that the only seat left was next to the arrogant drummer. She couldn't stand Freddy. Though all their fame and popularity had not inflated his ego, unlike Zack and Lawrence, she could not quite figure out why he constantly bugged her.

'Jones, move.' She commanded. He was taking up enough space for two people on the bench, leaving no space for Katie.

Freddy didn't even look at her as he continued eating.

'OH KATIE! YOU CAN SIT WITH US!'

_Marta? She wants me to sit with the cheerleaders! Like hell I will._

'You know, Katie. You never did tell us why Marta's always pestering you to join cheerleading. It's not like she's trying to get anyone else to join. Is there something you'd like to tell us?' Summer asked casually.

There was a terrible secret behind that story. The truth was, the money that Katie got from playing gigs in the School of Rock was barely enough to support paying for everything. The house, her school fees, supplies for Sheila; everything was extremely expensive. She was forced to take up the first part-time job that she could find, which happened to be a professional dancer.

Her parents had always thought that a 'proper young lady' had to know how to dance, so they had made her take up ballet and salsa classes when she had been younger. To compensate for them, they had let Katie take up hip-hop as well.

Marta knew about her excellent dancing skills. How? It was one big coincidence. It was a coincidence that Katie was performing her hip-hop solo. It was a coincidence that Marta had walked into the theatre she had been performing in. It was a coincidence that Marta had seen Katie.

Marta had gone backstage immediately and confronted Katie. She had promised that she wouldn't tell, but it sure didn't stop her from constantly trying to get Katie to join cheerleading. In return, Katie had to do Marta's homework for a month. It was a childish thing to do, and Marta knew it, but Katie had always managed to get her work done very fast and Marta never had any time, as 'the mall' took up too much of her time.

Katie ignored Summer's questioning gaze, slammed her tray of food onto the table in front of Frankie -who looked at it hungrily- and swiftly walked away.

'Freddy, man, why did you do that?' Zack exclaimed 'we already know she doesn't eat enough as it is and she doesn't listen to us when we try to force feed her. You don't have to make our job harder, you know!'

Freddy looked up at Zack. 'Okay man, I get it, I'll go apologize. Don't get so pissed, it's just a girl.'

'Yeah, a girl who will be ANOREXIC soon if we don't watch out for her!' Alicia shot back.

Freddy got up and went in the direction that Katie had left minutes before. Crap. He didn't know what her next class was. He checked all the classrooms, as well as the lockers, but she was nowhere to be found. He decided, after twenty minutes, to just go to his biology class and apologize to her after school or at the band practice or something.

--------------------

-KATIE, AFTER SHE LEFT-

Katie walked sleepily to her biology class and sat down at her usual seat, even though it would probably be twenty minutes before everyone started coming in.

She stared at the table in front of her, and couldn't help but feel that she had forgotten something. She soon realized how exhausted she was and fell asleep on her table in front of her.

She woke up –how many times had she done that today? - just before her class was about to start and shot out of her seat, the books on her lap falling on the floor.

SHEILA! SHE HAD FORGOTTEN TO FEED SHEILA IN THE MORNING!

Grabbing her books from the floor, she ran out of the classroom and crashed straight into a certain blonde drummer at the door. She gathered her books again and ran down the hallway and out of the school, ignoring Summer and Freddy who were shouting after her.

--------------------

A/N: okay, I think this fic may end up being quite long, cause Freddy and Katie are still at the 'hating' stage… and there's quite a lot of stuff to come. I'll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the characters are about 15 to 16 years old. Sorry for any confusion caused. And the characters that don't have last names in the movie are going to adopt the last name of their actor, if that makes any sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own school of rock. Sadly.

Chapter 2

Katie reached her front porch and frantically threw out the contents of her bag and searching for her house key in the mess.

_Oh no. Oh no. What if I'm too late? I didn't close Sheila's window either. What if she's climbing out this very second? What if I'm just one second late? WHERE IS THAT DAMN KEY?_

She rushed into the house and ran up the stairs after successfully finding the key under her math book. Her heart rate increased as her imagination formed horrific images of what could have happened to Sheila by then. She slammed open the door and awaked her sleeping sister. Not a very smart move.

Sheila started yelling and crying, while Katie rushed to her side and picked her up, feeling guilty at having wakened her little sister. She knew it was not right to be missing school like that, but she could not help it. She hated how her parents used to always leave on 'business trips' traveling to as far as Asia.

They were never there to help her when she had simple problems, whether it was about fighting with Freddy in class when she was younger, or her occasional disagreements with Summer (and even Marta), she never knew how to solve her problems.

She reached into the refrigerator and took out a milk bottle which was already filled with milk, prepared by Katie the night before. Unexpectedly, she suddenly heard rapid knocking on her front door. Who on earth would be visiting her at a time like this?

_Maybe it's the mailman with a package from some long lost cousins?_

She set Sheila down on the clean kitchen floor, seeing no other possibility, and dashed to the front door. She unlocked it and opened it slowly to find a heavily perspiring Freddy Jones on her doorstep, looking at his feet.

'Jones? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school or something?'

'You ARE a…aware of the fact… that I could ask you the… same… question… right?' Freddy panted. 'But that's… beside the point. Followed you… from school. Not even going to ask… why you ran out…' He finally caught his breath and continued. 'or why you're always skipping meals. I just came to…to apolog- where is that crying coming from?'

Katie's eyes widened. Something was wrong with Sheila. She had to go check it out, but could not leave Freddy at the door because it would leave him suspicious that the wailing was coming from somewhere inside the house. It would be no coincidence that the bawling would stop at the same time that Katie left the door, and Freddy would figure that out. (A/N: Not sure if that made sense. Pretend it did. Thanks :) )

'Oh… that's probably the neighbor's kid' Katie lied smoothly.

'But it's not coming from either side, it's coming from somewhere behind you.' Freddy was obviously persistent. During their conversation, Sheila had crawled to the front door, in search of her older sister. She was in the process of tugging at the bottom of Katie's jeans, which were, fortunately, hidden behind the half-open door.

'Uhh. No… I meant the neighbors behind us… Our houses are back to back, and the walls are really… thin… yeah…' Katie prayed that Freddy was too distracted to notice that the only thing behind her house was her extremely huge backyard.

'Oh. okay. I mean, why on earth would there be a baby in your house?'

_Yes! He bought it! Good thing he hasn't been in here for such a long time. He doesn't even remember the enormous backyard!_

'Yeah. Um… so, why did you come here again?' Katie said, not fully paying attention to what Freddy was doing (Sheila was almost visible from behind the door.) At least Sheila had stopped crying.

'I just wanted to uh… apologize for earlier. I should have let you sit. S-sorry.'

-FREDDY POV-

_What am I doing!_

_I'm supposed to have this image. You can't put a name on it. It's a bad boy thing. I'm insensitive. That's who I am. What's happened? I don't apologize for what I do._

_It's normal. Katie Brown and Freddy Jones fight. Teacher tries to stop them. Teacher fails. Katie Brown and Freddy Jones sulk and glare at each other. Katie Brown and Freddy Jones are acquaintances during band practice. Nothing more, nothing less. Next day, Katie Brown and Freddy Jones fight again._

_Why are we falling out of schedule? The teacher would be breaking up our fight right about now. If we were in school, that is._

_Nothing has changed. Then why are we having a perfectly civil conversation right here?_

-THIRD PERSON-

'That's okay,' Katie managed to hide her shock well. Freddy Jones was not usually one to apologize, much less admit that he was wrong. 'Umm… don't wanna be rude or anything, but aren't you supposed to be heading back to school?'

'I guess. Oh wait, Mrs. Quinn asked me to pass you the biology homework,' Freddy said, handing her the pop quiz she missed and a couple of worksheets.

'Thanks. Pop quiz, huh? Glad I missed that!' Katie chuckled.

'Yeah, same. Well, I'll see you at band practice later then?'

'Yeah, sure. Okay, see you bye!' Katie slammed the door suddenly. She had noticed Sheila sticking her tiny hand out from behind the door, and Katie was forced to shut the door in Freddy's face before he spotted her.

'Whoo. That was close. WAY too close. Come 'ere!' Surprisingly, Sheila appeared to have understood Katie's gesture and crawled into Katie's waiting arms. Sheila giggled loudly as Katie tickled and snuggled her.

Katie did not feel like going back to school and facing Mr. Tethers, her public school principal, so after feeding Sheila, cleaning up the house a bit, many failed attempts at teaching Sheila to walk and putting her to sleep, she decided to run down to her dance studio to check if any of her dance partners were there, so she could practice for her weekly performance.

'Hey Kate!' Leon greeted her from behind the dance studio's front counter. Everyone at the studio called her Kate, and it got on Katie's nerves a bit, but she depended so much on the money she made from the performances, she had to avoid every topic that could be a potential argument. Katie greeted Leon and proceeded to the studio, where most of her dance partners were practicing their steps.

-THREE HOURS LATER-

'Okay you guys. That time it was good, but you guys still aren't completely synchronized yet, so we'll work on it for another hour or two. It's 6.20, I'll give you guys a break till 6.45,' their instructor shouted over their noisy chatter.

6.20! Katie had to be at Dewey's new place in ten minutes! She was thankful for Summer's organizational skills (for once), as she had written down Dewey's new address on a slip of paper for her earlier.

'Sorry you guys, I've got to go, leave me a message for the next practice on my phone, thanks! Bye!' Katie ran out of the studio before anyone could say anything and sprinted to her house. Luckily, she didn't live too far away from both the dance studio and Dewey's new place. She grabbed her bass from her room and darted out the door, not forgetting to lock it. She almost got run over by a car as she neared Dewey's residence.

She practically knocked the door of its hinges as she ran in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see what was going on. Summer dropped her clipboard in surprise at the sudden loud bang and her eyes narrowed when she saw who had come in.

'Katie! You're late! AGAIN! Why are you always late? Would it kill you to leave your house just TEN minutes earlier?'

_YES. Every minute spent in that dance class is crucial. Or I'd have no money to buy food for Sheila from those perfected performances._

'Summer, lay off man. Give Katie a break, will ya? Loosen up a bit, it's just ten minutes.' Freddy said from behind his drum set. Summer froze. He was defending Katie? Since when? Katie looked over at Freddy and smiled in thanks and he shrugged, as if to say 'no problem'.

'Okay you guys! Zack, don't slack, get to that guitar! Katie, tune your bass, I think it was a teeny bit off at the last practice.' Dewey commanded as he strode into the room and seized his guitar from the couch that Lawrence was sitting on. 'Lawrence! Stop it with the books man! Freddy Jones! Quit staring into the sixth dimension and come back to earth.' Freddy snapped out of his daydream and grasped his drumsticks.

'You guys ready? Okay. Freddy, count it off.'

--------------------

A/N: That was a really weird place to stop at. I don't think this chapter went too well. Thank you so much for the nice reviews! You really brightened up my day! THANKS! And there'll be more about Katie's parents later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own school of rock.

Chapter 3

-BAND PRACTICE-

'Alright guys, that was an awesome practice! Technically, you're allowed to leave now, but Tink over here says that she wants you people to stay for a while, but take five first. Posh, you scoot over to that corner for a second, we need a band member to band member talk.' Dewey instructed. Katie walked over to a secluded corner on the first floor of Dewey's new place and waited for him put down his guitar and come over.

'Okay Posh Spice. Something is not right with you. You couldn't even tell that your bass was not in tune. And your playing is not consistent! Your performance keeps fluc-tu-a-ting!' Dewey said, laying emphasis on every syllable while doing his usual eyebrow wave. 'C'mon man, tell me what's wrong. One second, you're playing really hard, like you're about to snap the strings, and the next second, you're playing like my grandma, and let me tell you, she's ninety-seven years old.' Dewey put his hands on Katie's shoulders and gave her a good shake.

'Uh… it's nothing Dewey. Really. It's just that I didn't eat much today, so I'm feeling a little hungry. It's no big deal, I'll go home and eat. It won't happen again.' Katie assured him.

'POSH! How could you possibly miss any meals? Food is the most important part of life. Besides rock, of course. Though if I had to choose one it would probably be…' Dewey heard Summer calling everyone to gather in the main room and headed over, still contemplating whether food was more important than rock 'n' roll. 'Okay everyone, listen up!' Summer yelled, clipboard in hand. 'LAWRENCE! Stop reading that book before I put it in Dewey's fridge. And then you'll NEVER find it among all that junk. Anyway, I received a call from the editor of 'Teen Queen Magazine' and they said that they want an exclusive interview with us tomorrow. They'll come here, sometime after school. Don't over-prepare, they just want to ask us some simple questions.'

'Teen Queen Magazine? Isn't that what all those preppy chicks at our school read? Why would they want to interview a punk band that isn't even all that popular? No wait, let me rephrase that. Why would we want to be interviewed by them?' Zack asked.

'Well, they had some polls two issues ago and a large group of fans from Ohio said that they really wanted to hear more about us. The editor even said that they collected over seven hundred signatures during a petition. It's not just Ohio, there have been random fans responding from all over the place. Besides, they probably want to be the first magazine to interview 'the quickly rising new band' or something like that. It will also boost our popularity. Think about it! With so many people reading it, we'll be getting gigs all over the place! Maybe we'll even land a record deal soon!' Summer explained, getting visibly excited.

'Wow. I never knew that we were that well-known!' Lawrence exclaimed.

'Well okay then. I'm up for it.' Freddy said from the couch, his feet propped up on the chair that Zack was sitting on.

'Yeah, me too' Zack agreed.

'Same here,' Katie added.

'So do we all agree?' The rest of the band nodded. 'Great. We'll meet here at three, then. See you guys tomorrow!' Summer ended the meeting and packed her clipboard into her bag, filled with all sorts of notebooks and organisers.

--------------------

-NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL-

All the School of Rock members eagerly left the classroom instantly when they heard the school bell ring. Katie was not the least bit worried about Sheila, as she had stayed up during the night to take care of her, so she was undoubtedly sleeping like a rock.

'Okay you guys, this is it.' Summer said at the small group of teenagers walking towards Dewey's house. 'It's our first interview, and there may be more to come after this one. They may ask personal questions. It is a magazine for gossip, after all. Remember, cut down on the swear words, and no insults against preps, cause they'll be the ones reading it, and you don't want to lose your main fan base. Yes Zack, most of our fans are preps,' Summer added at Zack's horrified expression. 'But you really shouldn't be stereotyping people like that, Zack. Freddy, be nice and don't hit on the reporter. And try not to fight, okay? That goes for Katie too. And-'

'We get the point, Summer. Kindly refrain from ranting anymore, it feels like a have a mosquito that's constantly buzzing in my ear. Ugh. And I hate bugs.' Marta whined loudly as she inspected her nails. 'Don't worry Sum,' Alicia whispered behind Summer, 'she's twice the mosquito you'll ever be.' Summer immediately brightened up as she unlocked the door to Dewey's house and pushed it open. 'You have the key to his house!' Michelle asked, evidently surprised. 'Yeah, Dewey was worried that he'd lose his key and he'd get locked out,' Summer answered. 'Figures.' Michelle snorted.

'Why, hello darlings! I'm Leila Floyd, editor of 'Teen Queen Magazine'. Come, come take a seat!' A woman of about fifty with blonde corkscrew curls, blood red lipstick and inch-thick makeup sauntered over to them. A/N: think Rita Skeeter from Harry Potter, but older. 'Look!' Katie whispered to the people next to her, which just happened to be Freddy and Zack, feigning shock, 'It's a sixteen year old bimbo trapped in a fifty-year-old's body!' Zack and Freddy chuckled. 'Well,' Freddy added, 'on the bright side, Summer won't be getting pissed with me anytime soon, because there is NO way that I'm hitting on that botoxed… thing.'

'Well, sit down then, kids!' Leila Floyd said, giving them all a fake smile.

_KIDS!_

'Alright, splendid! Let's start with you over here,' she pointed to Zack. 'Tell me something about yourself. Any juicy secrets, anything will do. Don't be shy! Go on!'

'Uh… I'm Zack, I've been playing the acoustic guitar since I was about three. I'm 15 and a half… What more could I possibly say? I like to read!'

'Hmm… perhaps it's time for a question for the band manager?' She said, looking at Summer. 'How did this band come together?' Summer explained how Dewey had posed as a substitute, taught them all about rock and roll and their performance at their first battle of the bands. After everyone introduced themselves, just as Zack had, Leila Floyd smirked at them. 'Well, I do believe you ought to answer some of the questions that the fans sent it. It is rude to ignore them, you know.' The school of rock members had begun to seriously dislike this Floyd woman. She had been criticizing them and correcting them constantly, and was really getting on their nerves. 'Oh look! Here's one for Katie. Would you rather own a blue toothbrush, or a white hairbrush?' Leila Floyd asked with vigor.

Katie raised her eyebrow. What kind of question was that? 'Uh… I don't know? A blue toothbrush?' After asking Freddy whether he preferred a teddy bear or a stuffed dolphin, making Alicia choose between yellow and purple bed sheets and asking Marta if she would rather have her room walls painted magenta or fuchsia I can't decide, she moved on to the last part of the interview.

'Oh, this is the most exciting part!' the editor said, her hair bouncing, along with her vivacious hand movements. 'You see, we had a survey in our previous issue, and, would you believe it, we got a few HUNDRED THOUSAND replies, so the results are extremely precise.' The band perked up a bit at hearing that they would get their fan's opinion for the first time. 'Firstly, the member who creates the best sound, be it vocal or instrumental… Tomika!' Michelle grinned at her best friend as she beamed.

'And it's confirmed that Freddy's the best looker around here.' She added, glancing at a smirking Freddy Jones. 'And Dewey's the most energetic. -well that was pretty obvious, Marta stated- BUT,' she interrupted, 'we have a new feature in our magazines, which allows readers to pick two members of the band who they think would seem to be the perfect match.' Zack, Freddy, Summer, Katie, Alicia and Dewey looked positively horrified, while the rest listened expectantly.

'Are you ready? Okay. The reader's favorite couple is…Freddy…' Freddy paled at the though of going out with any girl in their band. What if it was Summer? Or Alicia? Or –heavens no- Marta? He'd be taunted for months! 'and… KATIE!'

_WHAT!_

_--------------------_

A/N: thanks for the awesome reviews! The pairing chosen by the 'fans' was really obvious though. But it's a Freddy/Katie fic, and I'm trying to fit in little details that may be important later, so I'm not going to complicate my life further by suggesting a different pairing. I don't really like where my story's going language-wise. I need to work on that! But I obviously do have some idea for the content. Suggestions are welcome too! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock.

A/N: don't worry, you WILL find out about Katie's parents soon (: and this chapter's a bit more of a filler… AND the reviews were truly awesome. THANK YOU!

_Previously:_

'_Are you ready? Okay. The reader's favorite couple is…Freddy…' Freddy paled at the though of going out with any girl in their band. What if it was Summer? Or Alicia? Or –heavens no- Marta? He'd be taunted for months! 'and… KATIE!'_

_WHAT! _

Chapter 4

-KATIE-

_WHAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THOSE READER'S MINDS? I mean going out with Freddy Jones is just… UGH! It's gross! He treats all the girls he goes out with like dirt; WHY ON EARTH would I want to be one of them? I've got to get this straight. I have to proclaim that Freddy Jones and I are merely acquaintances that don't get along. That freak of a woman would probably be glad to hear that there's conflict in this theoretically 'perfect' band. She's just going to have more to write, and knowing her, and I think I do, she'd blow everything out of proportion and say that we're tearing the band apart or something. Maybe I should just shut up and keep this on the down low. I don't need her to start spreading rumors about the band splitting or something._

-FREDDY-

_uhh…uh… WHAT! I'd be dishonest if I said that I'm not in shock. Katie looks livid though, I can only imagine what she's thinking. But seriously! Katie Brown and I! That's just…wrong! That's as wrong as Dewey going out with… my mum! OH EW. No, forget I mentioned that. I never really thought about it though. What would it be like? Umm, then again, I don't really think I want to know. But I HAVE to tell this woman that it's not true. What kind of rumors would start if I don't protest? I have got to set this straight and make it known. Who knows what terrible things she'd write about us? I don't need her to start spreading rumors about us going out or anything like that._

-THE INTERVIEW-

The band stared in shock. Freddy and KATIE? Katie didn't even like to date! Scratch that. She didn't have TIME to date. They didn't know what with, but she was always running off somewhere. Little did they know that she had to take care of Sheila, the house, the bills, school work, dance classes, and those performances! Along with band practices and gigs... and all those emotional breakdowns, no one was there to help her through. Her mother had dropped off the face of the planet, her father… she never talked about him much since he passed away. Summer was constantly busy with School of Rock things, and even though she was close to the band members, she didn't want to burden them with her stupid problems.

'WHAT HOW? _WHY!_' Freddy jumped up from his seat after some contemplation and objected. 'What is in those fans' minds! We're barely even friends! The THOUGHT of going out with Brown is just… seriously disturbing! Eurgh! That's just… just… outrageous!'

'Jones, sit down and quit acting like a bloody drama queen. It's what the fans want so we'll just _accept_ their opinion and leave it be! You're so immature and selfish Jones! You only think about yourself and what people think about YOU. You're so self-absorbed, it's pathetic!'

Freddy shrunk back into his seat clearly shocked that frail, skinny, weak and tired-looking Katie Brown had the energy to yell at him like that. There was an extremely awkward silence as everyone digested what had just happened and stared at Katie as she took in deep breaths to calm herself. Leila Floyd suddenly pulled out a thick notebook from her bag with a purple pen attached to it and broke the hush with the loud scribbling of her pen. The band members started whispering among themselves while Katie observed Leila Floyd as she grinned mischievously and kept writing, obviously excited at having found a 'scandal' to write about.

_Gee, I can't wait for the article to come out. Who knows what she's going to morph our words into._

'Okay, well, you should all stand up as I leave, basic respect, you know?' Leila Floyd said haughtily as she glided out of the room on her four-inch metallic red heels, nose too high up in the air to realise the band simply stared at her with raised eyebrows. No way were they going to take crap from some old botoxed hag! They were doing what they did every day since 'Mr. S' had come into the classroom. They were sticking it to the man.

--------------------

-KATIE, BACK AT HOME-

Whoa. She was so damn tired. Summer had insisted on lecturing her and Freddy about their 'attitude and behavior', so Dewey had already left with the van as he went to drop everyone off at home. Freddy and Summer's parents were going to pick them up, but Katie was stuck on her own. As usual. If it was one thing she had learnt in life, it was that even if you had twenty extremely close friends, you were always alone. What if your best friend made a simple mistake, just like any human being? She'd end up feeling betrayed, and that just led to loneliness. That was Katie's theory. Summer's parents couldn't pick her up as she live at the opposite end of town and there was NO WAY that she was going to be confined to a small space in Freddy Jones' car with him in it, especially after the previous event. Oh no, she had sprinted here from home earlier, she could make it back. It would just take some… effort.

_OH NO! I FORGOT ABOUT SHEILA AGAIN! I'm such a terrible sister! She's depending on me, and I spend the whole day fooling around at a stupid dance place and some lame interview? What was I thinking? I'm so stupid! How could I threaten my sister's life just because School of Rock had a chance at fame? _A/N: sorry, in case you haven't noticed, she's a bit hysterical from the partial malnutrition right now. Lol. _I have to get there faster! C'mon! RUN FASTER! Sheesh, my running is pathetic._

Little did she know, she was actually a very fast runner for her age. She forced herself to run faster until she reached her porch. She jammed the key into the keyhole, twisted and pushed viciously. The door flew open and Katie stood shocked as she found Sheila crawling on the ground, evidently searching for her sister. How on earth did she get down! Hadn't Katie left her on the second storey in BED? How the hell did she get out of there? Katie rushed forward towards her lost-looking sister and scooped her up as Sheila giggled loudly. 'Heyyy there, kiddo! What are you doing down here?'

Katie set her down on the counter as she rummaged through the refrigerator for another ready-made milk bottle. She found one behind some old cheese package.

_Oh ew. I REALLY have to get rid of that._

She put the bottle down on the counter to close the refrigerator, which was so old that it was starting to make strange humming noises. She accidentally brushed Sheila's small leg as she picked the bottle up to heat it, and almost drop it when she heard Sheila emit a sudden piercing Shriek. She quickly pulled up her long shirt that looked a lot like a dress on Sheila, and spotted a huge bruise forming on her tiny thigh. So _THAT _was how she had gotten down! She just kept landing on her thighs as she fell off the bad and stairs! Katie sighed.

_GREAT, More problems to deal with. As if life hasn't thrown enough lemons at me. _

After feeding Sheila, she brought her back up to bed. Who knew how long she had been crawling around the house. Bruises usually didn't show up _that_ fast. She kept rolling over onto her bruised side and yelping suddenly, sometimes even bawling her little eyes out. Having constantly traveled from room to room to comfort Sheila, Katie decided to just stay with Sheila all night and prevent her from rolling.

_Well, I guess I'm in for a rough night._

--------------------

A/N: ohmygosh! I love the reviewers! Thank you so much! I keep getting the feeling that this story's going downhill, but you guys are so supportive! Don't worry! There WILL be more about Katie's parents. Sorry for the long update! And I apologize that the chapter is shorter than the others. I've been in constant competition with my parents, everyone kind of needs the computer. Thank you for putting up with me! I sound like my dentist. Lol THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS AGAIN! And information about the updates is on my profile.


End file.
